Chapter 5 The Decision
by Kit Kat Ostereyes
Summary: Kit Kat was making out with Katen when his brother Bakkutsu walked in on them. Then Bakkutsu grabs her and drags her towards him and holds a sword against her throat. Will he cut her throat or will he spare her? Will Kit Kat's brother allow Katen in the f


Ch. 5 The Decision  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Last Time~ And looked at them both and then Bakkutsu ran over and pulled Kit Kat away from his brother and held a sword up against her neck. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOW  
  
Kit Kat tried to get away from the grasp of his arms. But it was no use she was still a to week to fight back. Katen noticed that the more she squirmed to get free she had been losing major amounts of blood. Kit Kat all of a sudden stopped in pain and agony from the amount of blood she was losing. And without hesitation Katen ran over to his brother and grabbed her out of his grasp. She slowly began to slowly back away from them. Then she looked at Katen with a very sad and sorry look on her face. And whispered in Katen's ear "I'm sorry for all the trouble, please forgive me and take care of Silver for me." "No, you can't give up! I love you too much and I'm not ready to lose you," said Katen. "But I will always be with you" she said faintly. Then after those last few words she collapsed on the floor. "Bakkutsu bring me Inuyasha! NOW!" shouted Katen. Bakkutsu ran as fast as he could and returned a few minutes later with Inuyasha. "What is the meaning of this? I demand that you let Silver, my sister and I leave!" "I'm afraid that that will not work." Said Katen sadly. "And exactly why not?" Then Katen moved away from the door and let Inuyasha in. "Go see for yourself." Said Katen. Inuyasha slowly moved closer to the bed. "What the hell did you do to my sister?!" shouted Inuyasha. "I'm sorry that she died." Said Katen. "What are you talking about?" questioned Inuyasha. "Well she died so I said that I was sorry. That's all." Said Katen. "She isn't dead. Just so you know." "Huh?" "And you call yourself a demon. Well that's sad." Said Inuyasha. "Every demon knows that a half demon is not accepted in heaven or hell so she is still alive. But she must be killed in order to save her." With that Inuyasha jumped on the bed and sat on his sister's waist with one leg on each side. Then he lifted up his arms and then he said "I'm sorry to do this to you sis. But hold on, you'll be okay. And I apologize if it hurts. Then he shoved his hand right through her heart. And they heard a scream of pain come from her mouth. Then Inuyasha ripped his hand out. "Then he told Katen to sit on her just as he did. And then grab her wrists and hold them down away from her body and whatever you do don't let go until I say it's okay. Then he did just as Inuyasha said. "Now bend down and kiss her on the lips." "Why?" "Just shut up and do it!" So he did. And with that he was astonished to feel the pressure of her lips against his. And he slowly stopped to look at her face only to realize that her eyes were staring directly into his. "Don't stop it felt really good." Said Kit Kat in a faint whisper. "But... how...?" "Shhhhh." She said. He looked at Inuyasha. "How is this possible?" he asked. And Inuyasha's only reply was... "I love her just as much as you do, all she needed was my blood and the touch of your love. Then Kit Kat sat up to hug her brother. "I love you sooo much, that you could never imagine." Inuyasha picked her up and held her in has arms and said gently... "I don't know what I would do without you by my side." He said then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she stood up but she was still to weak to stand so she fell back onto the bed. Then Silver walked over and gave her a big hug. "Thanks to you all of our lives will change." "Why would you say that Silver?" "Well since Katen is one of our sworn enemies and you two have already started making out..." "You know Kit Kat, Silver is right {for once} and I wonder what our father would say if he knew that you had been making out with a wolf demon!" said Inuyasha. "Well, you know I never really knew father, sooo since he died you kinda fulfilled that position, so therefore that concludes with one question..." said Kit Kat. "Oh really? And what exactly is this one question?" said Inuyasha. "The question is Do you except him in our family?" "Well, I have to think on this one. I mean looking back on his past..." Then Kit Kat tried with all her strength to get up, and it worked. So now she was standing level with her older brother. She started making a really sad face, she was known for being able to break down any demon with it. "You know, that face doesn't work on me. Right?" Then with that Kit Kat leaned in closer and said "Okay then do you really want me to be happy?" "Of coarse! Why wouldn't I want you to be happy?" "Well then, can he stay?" said Kit Kat. "Well... I... don't know..." So Kit Kat leaned in really close and looked into her brother's eyes and then gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Don't worry I know you will make the right decision." She said softly. "Okay I have come to a conclusion..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
